


Thoughts

by WrongedReality



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, Sad, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongedReality/pseuds/WrongedReality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thoughts running through Felicity's mind after what happened in the mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot on Felicity's thoughts on what happened at the mansion.

She closed the door and locked it. Allowing herself to slide down the door frame. After defeating Slade's inhuman army and Waller's effort to reduce the city to dust and then going to Lian Yu to lock Slade up in an island that's actually named Purgatory, Felicity was exhausted. She wanted to sleep, fast forward a bit maybe but curl up in her favorite blanket and sleep none the less.

She couldn't though, one scene kept playing in her mind over and over and even if she wanted to just lock up the memory somewhere deep inside her brain, she couldn't, the ache in her heart demanded that she deal with it.

A tear slid down her face as she replayed the scene, word for word. She had been confused as to why Oliver had taken her to the Queen mansion while Slade was still out there. She was full of questions about why and then he said that. She felt the oh forming on her lips as her mind processed the "He took the wrong woman" part and then he said that, he uttered those 3 words and her heart almost did a flip-flop in her chest. Stunned couldn't come close to what she felt but then she felt the cold surface of the syringe placed in her hand and all she managed was a nod when he asked if she understood.

While she waited for Slade's henchmen to come take her, all she could hear was Oliver saying he loves her. She was bait she knew that when he gave her the syringe but surely he wouldn't joke around with that right? He knew how she felt about him, everyone knew but even if he wasn't a 100% aware of her feelings he wouldn't just utter out 3 words that carried so much weight, would he?

Sobbing uncontrollably, she pushed herself of the floor. She needed wine to deal with this and she found it. Grabbing the bottle she turned and headed to her room. Sitting in her bed, she didn't want to cry but somehow it seemed like the only thing she could do.

She had asked him on the island about what he said because somewhere deep below she hoped, crossed her fingers even, that he had meant it but all he could do was smile and say that they sold it. She could feel her heart breaking, that sharp pain in her chest but she just smiled. Pretending that she was fine. Now she was here and on the way home, everything made sense.

"Why am I such a fool" She cried out aloud amidst her tears. Oliver didn't care about those 3 words that he said, he didn't care that she had feelings because just like everything else, it was pushed aside to save Laurel. What was she thinking, she never stood a chance. Oliver and Laurel were like the couples on TV shows, falling together even if they were bad together. The CEO of a fortune 500 company and the crime fighting Lawyer, how could the I.T/Executive Assistant ever stand a chance with that?

So she cried, she cried her heart out. Cried for the happy ending she never seemed to find. Cried for her broken heart and hopes. Cried for being so stupid. Cried for all those walls that just crashed down. She cried till she couldn't anymore.

When she wakes tomorrow: she'll put her make up on, wear her bright clothes and high heels and put a smile on her face. Even if she was broken on the inside, she wasn't about to just let anyone see it, she was going to be strong on the exterior even if it took a piece of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read my story.


End file.
